


Caine's Alpha

by Lady_Layla



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Content, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Layla/pseuds/Lady_Layla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupiter decides to take matters into her own hands to become Caine's Alpha and his Mistress. He would follow her to the end of the Universe and back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'd like to dedicate this fic to Carelen aka Disneybombshell on tumblr. While this isn't my first fanfiction it is the first I've written for this fandom and Ao3. It's also un-beta'd so if you notice any glaring errors please let me know!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Jupiter Ascending or any of it's characters and am not making a profit off of this work. I don't own Mila Kunis or Channing Tatum either much my serious disappointment.

It took about a month of acting like everything was back to normal before Jupiter became fed up. Sure, she was grateful to have her family back safe but after the adventures she’s had… she couldn’t keep cleaning toilets forever. That decision made she told her family that she’d received an offer to be a live-in maid for a wealthy single mother and her 3 year old daughter.

To ease her mother’s worry she assured her there wouldn’t be a man around who might take advantage of her alone, and besides didn’t she remember Jupiter had a boyfriend now?

Cousin Vassily was ready to pack her off as soon Jupiter mentioned she’d be sending money back to them on a monthly basis. What good was her space fortune if she couldn’t help out now and then?

So, she moved but not into the home of a very wealthy family, but her new family…her pack. Stinger Apini had readily agree to let her live with them after his daughter had been cured and it helped that she’s paid to have the whole house renovated. The bee hives had been gently and carefully removed and placed outside by experts under Stinger’s watchful eye.

She and Caine now shared the large second master room on the second floor down the hall from Kiza’s room. Stinger took the largest room, what had once been a large sunroom, as his.

Despite not working anymore Jupiter refused to be idle and had her own routine set up. In the morning after breakfast she’s go to the library and study with Stinger and sometimes Kiza; learning all about the family, her history, how the company worked and about the ‘verse. They’d take a break for lunch, which Jupiter usually made for everyone and in the afternoon she’d taken up learning combat and how to properly use the grav boots with Caine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One afternoon in mid-June, two months after arriving, Kiza came knocking on the door of her bedroom.

“Come in.”

“Hey Jupiter, I’m going into town today and I was wondering if you wanted to come with?”

Jupiter looked over at the younger girl with a smile, “Sure that would be great. My mama’s birthday is coming up and I told them I wouldn’t be able to make it but I wanted to buy her something.” 

Kiza plopped down on her bed as Jupiter made quick work of changing out of her workout clothes and into her jeans and a red t-shirt. After slipping on her favorite, slightly worn down, flip-flops she followed Kiza down the stairs. Caine was waiting by the car with Stinger and when the girls reached them he inclined his head formally before Jupiter leaned up to kiss him.

“Your Majesty, I think I should accompany you and Kiza on your trip.” He said once she’d pulled away. 

She was going to open her mouth to agree when Stinger said, “Caine I’d like some help out in the field while the girls are gone.”

Jupiter looked over to Kiza making frantic eye movements with her and she grinned, “We’ll be fine Caine. I’ll keep my comm on at all times.” She pointed to the small earring like Universal communication device she had on. Caine looked about to argue when she spoke again, “Caine. Stay.”

A flicker passed over his face, as it did every time she used that tone, and he relented. They got in the car and were some distance away from the farm Jupiter snuck a look at her friend who was checking the rearview to make sure they weren’t being followed.

“Alright Kiza…what’s with the private car ride?” 

Kiza looked over and smirked, “There’s a boy at school I like. Dad tried to have “The Talk” with me last night but he got so embarrassed it was painful. When I suggested he let us talk today I thought he was going to pass out. You’d think I didn’t know all the basic’s already since I’m sixteen but dad thinks since I only go to school once a week for tests I’m just going to jump right into bed with anyone. I may be homeschooled but we’re connected to galactic internet and he never even thought of parental controls.”

Jupiter looked at her for a minute before bursting into laughter, her companion joining in. 

The shopping went quickly; Jupiter got her mama a new plush blanket for her bed and a small silver necklace with a Jupiter pendant. She wrote a card with a small note at the bottom telling mama not to let Vassily or Vladie pawn the necklace.

After that was a trip to the grocery store and a quick trip to Planned Parenthood to pick up birth control for both Kiza and a refill pack for herself then they were back in the car on the way to the farm.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jupiter looked out the window for most of the trip but with only a mile outside the far she turned to Kiza and took a deep breath.

“Kiza…I wanted to ask you something about Caine—“ She launched into her observations and explained what she wanted to try and do. With galactic internet access she was sure she wasn’t telling Kiza anything she hadn’t already stumbled upon on her own.

She was right. Kiza’s smile grew bigger and bigger and as they pulled up to the farm, she cut the engine and looked at Jupiter. “I know just the thing. After dinner come to my room. No one ever checks my computer and I’ll show you.” Jupiter leaned over to hug the other girl and as she did so she heard the door behind her opening. 

Caine offered her his hand but she handed him groceries instead, grabbing some herself before getting out of the car and heading up to the house. As she and Caine unpacked and put away the food Kiza and her father started on dinner. 

Jupiter was reaching for the last can to put away when she noticed Caine practically frozen in place with what looked like a faint blush tinging his cheeks. She looked over and noticed Kiza showing her father the small packet of birth control before returning it to her purse and Jupiter had to smother a giggle.

Tugging Caine’s arm she led him out the door and up the stairs to their bedroom. He still looked stunned as she half closed the door and turned to him. 

“You require this…birth control as well, Your Majesty?” He inquired refusing to look at her face. This time she did giggle at him and flashed her own packet at him from the nightstand drawer. 

“I’ve got it covered, Caine. You’re not required to pick up things like that for me.”

“Your Majesty mis—misunderstands.” He said softly trying to get the words out with a slightly pained look on his face.

“What is it Caine?”

“I’ve told you that I’m the runt of my litter?” She nodded once but he didn’t even look up so she made a noise of assent. “Runts aren’t permitted to breed so they’re forcibly sterilized.”  
Jupiter gasped and hugged him tightly. “Oh Caine, I’m so sorry. So, so sorry.” He accepted the hug but didn’t move to return it. “Caine, it’s okay. I never really wanted kids…or puppies. I only have the birth control to regulate my cycle and control some of the hormones. It’s really okay.”

Silence.

“Caine!” She snapped. His head whipped up to look at her, eyes wide. “I said, it doesn’t matter. So it doesn’t. Understand?” Her eyes narrowed and he looked at her before finally hugging back. “Yes, Your Majesty.”

After a few minutes they went back downstairs to have dinner. It was pleasant and the tension seemed to have dissipated as they laughed and joked. The bees, confined to the outdoors now but sensing her joy, swarmed the windows buzzing and forming patterns. After dinner the men made to get up and head to the library for drinks but Kiza stopped them. 

“There’s something Jupiter and I have to look into you guys can wash up,” and without waiting for a reply she tugged Jupiter upstairs and into her room closing the door behind them. 

A few hours later Jupiter emerged from the room to see Caine, standing in a similar fashion to what she’d heard called Parade Rest, outside the door. They told Kiza goodnight and headed to their  
room. 

“What was that about?” He asked sitting on the bed to take off his grav boots as she pulled off her t-shirt and jeans. 

“Nothing you have to worry about.” Jupiter said with a smile removing her bra and standing in front of him. Caine seemed to drink her in like a dying man. He leaned forward to press a kiss to her belly and started to slowly move up. She let him get as far as her right breast before stopping him.

“Caine you know you can’t do that if you’re not ready to follow through. You told me you weren’t ready for sex yet and if you keep doing things like that I won’t be able to help myself.”

He smirked up at her for a moment before standing up and removing his jacket. His wings stretched out on either side, an impressive span. He moved them once, twice, and a final time to ease the cramping he felt in his shoulders from having them confined for so long. Jupiter pulled on a large shirt and crawled into bed as he went about getting ready for bed then sliding in beside her.

He leaned over to kiss her. A slow, relaxed kiss and one of her favorite kinds until she swiped her tongue across his lips. He obligingly parted them for her and she slipped her tongue into his mouth. 

This was nothing like she’d read about in books. There was no fighting for dominance here, just his acceptance of her, his submissiveness. Whatever she wanted, whatever she demanded of him, he would gladly give.

He pulled back to look at her, a little surprised to see the blush rising from her neck. It was almost as faint as his own but he liked the color on her adding to her natural beauty.  
Jupiter had to calm her breathing. If she started thinking about this now, his submissiveness, she would ruin the plan she and Kiza had worked on.

“Caine, while I really enjoy that and you, I need to get some sleep,” was all she said, although her voice sounded husky even to her own ears.

He dipped his head and gave her another small kiss. “Of course. Goodnight, Your Majesty. Pleasant dreams.” Caine curled around her folding his wings at his back so as to not over-heat her and smiled softly to himself as he listened to her breathing as she fell asleep. He stayed awake for a while longer until he heard Stinger downstairs doing a final perimeter check and locking the doors. Finally, he too retired and the house was silent with the faint buzz of bees and other insects quietly filling the background.


	2. The Usefullness of Galactic Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter finds some useful information in her journey to becoming Alpha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go ahead and post the second chapter for this story. As of now it's only going to be about 6 chapters but it might become more and I have 5 chapters already written up. Any planet names came from a Planet Name Generator not my brain.  
> Again this is Beta-less so if there are any ridiculous errors please let me know. 
> 
> Standard disclaimer still applies. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos welcome and appreciated!!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, instead of doing space lessons Kiza and Jupiter locked themselves in Kiza’s room again.

Caine and Stinger sat at the kitchen table. Caine was straining to hear something and his ears continued to twitch. He could only make out the whispers and pings that Stinger informed him belonged to an instant message system.

Caine had asked him earlier if he knew what the women were up to but Stinger just shook his head and offered coffee. They sat in silence for a while, neither minding as they’d grown accustomed to silence being Legionnaires and didn’t need words to communicate. 

Suddenly, Stinger stood up, removed his light jacket and let his wings spread. He walked to the door and raised a brow at Caine in invitation. Caine nodded and removed his jacket as well. He pushed the button embedded in the skin behind his right ear and waited. 

“What’s up Caine?” Jupiter said into his ear a moment later. 

“Your Majesty, Stinger and I are going to fly. Do you require anything before we leave?”

“No thanks Caine. Kiza and I are good, enjoy yourself.” She sounded distracted and disconnected communication before he had a chance to respond. 

“Why don’t you just tell her?” Came Stinger’s voice. Caine turned to the door to see his friend already out on the porch. 

“I don’t want her to think she’s required to be my…pack. She doesn’t understand what it would mean anyway.”

“Then, why don’t you explain?” 

“It’s complicated and Her Majesty has more important things to worry about, like learning to be a proper Queen. Titus and Kalique won’t be tied up with Balem’s death forever. They’ll probably try to kill her again.”

“Well, I wasn’t sure when the best time to bring this up would be,” Stinger hesitated briefly and they both took to the sky heading out to the field, “Balem didn’t have an up-to-date will. The current one was made for him by Queen Seraphi during his 20th millennium and states that any of his main holdings would go to his recurrence if one comes to light, a few of his smaller planets would be split between his brother and sister, and until his recurrence is found the main holdings belong to the Queen Herself. That includes his guard and his home on Belmia.”

Caine was quiet for a long time as they flew over the massive fields in large circles. “Does it present a problem that we need to worry about now?” He finally asked.

“No. Queen Seraphi was also the executor of the will but didn’t make an allowance for her recurrence to be the executor in her place. They’ll have to wait until after his funeral and go through the proper channels to get his death certified and do a large planet sweep to make sure he hasn’t already had a recurrence.”

They continued for a few moments when Stinger produced a ball from his pocket. He flashed it to his comrade and then pulled up so he could throw it. Caine streaked off after it, catching it in a dive before it fell into the field. 

He returned to the air and threw it back in Stinger’s direction.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I look forward to your visit on tomorrow, Your Majesty.” 

Kiza closed the computer screen and looked at Jupiter who was scribbling a note on a sheet of paper she’d torn out of one of her notebooks. “Well, are you excited?”

Jupiter looked thoughtful for a minute before breaking out into a broad grin and nodded. Kiza started laughing and stood up to stretch. After finishing her note the girls went downstairs to start lunch.

Jupiter stopped by Stinger’s room and left the note folded on his pillow before resuming her trip to the kitchen.

The girls were just setting the table when the men came in the back door. Stinger walked straight into the kitchen but Caine pulled up short in the hallway when he noticed Jupiter’s scent lingering at Stinger’s bedroom door. He was reaching for the door knob when Jupiter called him from the kitchen.

“Caine, come on lunch is ready!” 

He hesitated but dropped his hand and walked into the kitchen and sat down. Jupiter dropped a kiss on his head as she sat his plate in front of him and took her own seat. 

There was nothing strange during lunch, no secretive looks between Stinger and His Queen, His Jupiter. However, Caine noticed Jupiter and Kiza trading looks and trying hard not to laugh. 

After lunch Jupiter went upstairs to change into her workout clothes and instead of waiting for her outside like he usually did Caine followed her up.

As soon as they entered the room and closed the door, Caine had her pinned up against the door and was kissing her hungrily. Jupiter didn’t complain but returned his kiss, wrapping one arm around his neck and fisting the other in his short hair.

His hands were locked onto her waist pulling her as close as he could while they kissed. His lips left hers and made a blazing trail down her neck and she moaned as he nipped the junction of her neck and shoulder.

“Caine.” She growled as he kissed across her collarbone and bit the other side of her neck this time leaving a welt behind. He could smell how aroused she was getting and his body responded. 

They were both breathing raggedly but he pressed his mouth against hers again in a bruising kiss. He knew they couldn’t mate…not yet… not until she understood what that meant but he couldn’t help pressing his erection against her and running his hands along her sides.

He growled deeply when she reached under his shirt and clawed the middle of his back avoiding the sensitive area where his wings were connected to him.

Finally he pulled back and looked at her. Jupiter was breathing raggedly and her eyes were practically glazed over as she leaned against the door for support. “Caine.” This time her voice was lustful and bordered on needy.

“I apologize, Your Majesty, I—I can’t go any further.”

Jupiter’s eyes snapped to him and her mouth fell open. “You what?”

Caine flinched at her new tone and his eyes dropped to the floor. “I’m still not ready. I’m sorry I didn’t mean—“ but his sentence was cut off as she turned and left the room shutting the door behind her.

A moment later he heard the sounds of the clawfoot tub being filled and he sighed. He opened the door and walked down the hall pausing briefly outside the bathroom door before continuing downstairs. 

Stinger and Kiza were in the living room watching an old black and white movie on TV and they both grimaced at him as he trudged in and flopped onto the armchair.

Jupiter came downstairs a few hours later, suggesting that she and Kiza go for Chinese takeout. Caine jumped up and offered to get it for her saying he’d be much faster with his wings and the food would still be hot when he got back. 

Jupiter looked like she was about to refuse but she relented saying an early dinner would work just fine. Kiza suggested they could all eat in the living room and call it an early night. That agreed upon Caine left the house and headed towards the small Chinese takeaway place he knew Jupiter loved.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he left Jupiter took his place on the couch and watched the end credits roll. She felt Stinger looking at her for a while before he finally spoke to her.

“Your Majesty—“

“Jupiter.”

“Jupiter, may I inquire why you need to go to Talea tomorrow?”

She looked at Kiza, who shrugged at her, and sighed. “I’m going to someone who can teach me to become part of Caine’s pack.”

“He could tell you that himself the stupid pup.”

“No, Stinger. This woman is…going to teach me how to become Caine’s Alpha among other things.”

Stinger stared at her for a minute, glanced at his daughter, who looked seriously unimpressed with this conversation, and nodded slowly.

“Right, that’s a good reason I suppose.”

“Stinger, was Caine planning on telling me at all? I’m aware he is a wolf hybrid and it’s not like I’m completely clueless as to how they operate. I went on school field trips to the zoo.”

“He was worried that you had too much to focus about. He didn’t want you to become overwhelmed with information.”

Jupiter snorted at this.

“It’s too late now. I’m taking things into my own hands now and,” she took a deep breath, “as your Queen I forbid you to tell him anything about it.”

Stinger blinked at her command. She was sitting straight in the armchair; she didn’t look haughty like her gene-children, but exuded a cool air of confidence. It was her eyes that gave her away. She was confident in some respects and most of her regular life, but being a Queen she wasn’t yet trusting in herself.

He nodded again and then looked sharply at his daughter, “You knew about this?”

“I helped Jupiter find Chloe and Talea.”

“I’m going to have to see about restricting your access to the galactic internet.” He grumbled but they all knew he wouldn’t do anything.

“I’ve already arranged a transport ship for tomorrow morning.”

“Thank-you and Stinger? I want you to accompany me on the trip. I want this to be a surprise for Caine this weekend.”

He agreed as they heard Caine walking up the steps to the house and entering with their food.

After eating Kiza relinquished the couch to Jupiter and Caine for the movie. He reclined cautiously in between her legs, resting his head on a pillow she’d placed on her stomach while she absentmindedly scratched her nails on his scalp and traced gently on his ears.

He was practically purring with the attention and was hopeful that she’d forgiven him from their issue earlier. Everyone went to bed shortly after and they fell asleep curled around each other as they had the previous night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning when he awoke he noticed that Jupiter was packing things in a backpack. She’d just placed her workout clothes in it when Stinger knocked on the door. 

“The transport ship is here Your Majesty.”

“Thanks Stinger I’ll be right down.” She called slinging the pack over her shoulder. 

Caine sprang up and hurriedly tugged on his pants and shirt. “Are we going somewhere, Your Majesty?”

“No Caine, you’re staying here with Kiza.”

He froze for a moment and then followed her downstairs totally barefoot a stricken look on his face.

“Is…is this punishment for last night?” He asked once they reached the living room. 

She stopped and looked at him, “No Caine, it’s not. I just have something I need to do off-world and Stinger is going to come with me.”

He followed her outside where she gave Kiza a hug because her father had refused to let her come. Stinger was waiting for her a bit away from the porch and it took her a minute to reach him as the bees had swarmed her almost instantly. 

“Okay, I’m ready.”

He nodded his head towards the house and she turned to see Caine on the bottom step looking miserable. 

“Caine,” she called and he looked up at her, “Stay.” She commanded in a strict tone. He nodded reluctantly. “Good Boy.” The words were practically whispered but she could see the amazement on his face as she and Stinger were brought up to the ship.


	3. Mistress Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter goes to a Professional Domme to learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the Kudos and the 2 comments I've gotten!  
> I just want to say that I'm aware what I describe in this chapter isn't exactly how wolves establish dominance. It's a combination of a little of what I've learned and a little preaching/reminding that communication is key in BDSM
> 
> As always Disclaimer applies and if you find any glaring errors please let me know!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Your Majesty.” Mistress Chloe was a lot different than Jupiter expected. She looked totally human and was already fairly tall but she wore shoes with a slight heel making her about Caine’s height or a little taller.

 

She had stunningly bright red hair, which was in curly ringlets, and, Jupiter squinted, it looked like she had grey eyes.

She was wearing a tight, ankle length black corset dress with a slit up the right side that looked to be made out of a stunning fabric that obviously wasn’t from Earth. 

In her left hand she was holding loosely onto a leather lead that turned into a chain link and was attached to the wolf splice standing behind her.

“Mistress Chloe, thank you so much for having me.” 

They were in a large reception room and two long couches lined either wall. There was a reception desk just off to Jupiter’s right but the…creature…woman…attendant wasn’t paying them attention.

“Of course, Your Majesty, you are most welcome here. Please come with me. Your bee friend, however, must remain here.”

Jupiter turned to Stinger and he nodded at her. “I have other errands I can attend to. She will be safe here?”

Mistress Chloe narrowed her eyes at him but didn’t answer.

 

He bowed a bit at Jupiter and turned to leave the hall. Jupiter followed her host down the long hallway and into a short corridor and the Splice attached to the lead followed behind both of them with Jupiter’s backpack.

Mistress Chloe opened a door and gestured for Jupiter to enter the room first. It looked like a small receiving room with a plush white couch, a glass table that sat on a fur rug of some kind and a fireplace with a bright green fire going.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mistress Chloe removed the lead from the man’s collar and hung it up on a peg next the door. “Tea.” He nodded quickly, set the pack down, and retreated through a door behind the couch.

 

The two women sat on the couch and Mistress Chloe looked at her in silence for a while. A few moments later the man returned baring a tea tray with exquisite china and set it quietly down on the table before retreating to the corner and sitting on the floor.

“Now, Your Majesty—“

“Jupiter please.”

“Alright, you may call me Chloe, tell me about your situation.”

“Well, my boyfriend Caine is a wolf hybrid.”

“Splice dear. Hybrids are different creatures that naturally occur as two different creatures. Your Caine was created, therefore a splice.”

“Right. He’s a wolf splice and a Legionnaire with wings. He doesn’t think that I know he needs a pack and he won’t tell me about it because he assumes it would burden me with all the other things I have going on.”

“So, you wish to learn how to become his Alpha so that you can mate?”

“It’s more than that.” Jupiter paused as Chloe handed her a tea cup and assured her it was Earth tea. “I can tell he’s totally submissive, not just because I’m his Queen. Maybe, because of his experience in the Legion but he gets this- this look on his face when I give him direct commands and today before we left Earth I called him a Good Boy and it looked like he was going to piss himself or faint.”

Chloe laughed richly for a moment and set her tea cup down.

“Jupiter do you want to learn to become a Mistress to please Caine?”

Jupiter answered quickly, “No…well pleasing Caine is a good reason too but this is something I want. I’ve noticed his looks and the more I researched it the more interested in it I became. I want to do this for me and then to please Caine.”

Chloe smiled at her then. “Good. I’ve had to send many away because they want this for wrong reasons, but you sound like you’re very sure this is what you want.”

She rose and offered Jupiter her hand and they walked around the couch to the second door. Opening it revealed another short hallway with four doors, two on each side. 

They went into the second room, which looked much too large to be hidden in what seemed like such small quarters. The room looked like a few of the ballet studios Jupiter had seen in Chicago with hardwood floor, a large mirror, sans bar, taking up one wall.

A few chairs were scattered in the corners and along the walls hung all sorts of implements. 

Jupiter walked over to inspect a few of them and saw there were floggers, whips, canes, handcuffs, and an array of other items.

“Do you use all these?”

Chloe nodded and smiled at her again.

“You won’t need anything like that I don’t think. With having wings it would be hard to whip your man. Besides it sounds like more of a praise issue and being scolded and sent away sounds like enough of a punishment.”

She snapped her fingers quickly and her submissive Splice came into the room. He handed Jupiter her pack, looking at the floor, the retreated to his Mistresses side where he sank to the floor on his haunches. 

It looked slightly comical but Jupiter didn’t say anything. She opened her pack, pulled out her extra clothes and then removed what was beneath it.

“Your payment for your time and training Chloe.” Jupiter handed her about a pound of chocolate in a box and Chloe grinned.

“You can’t get Earth chocolate anywhere else. Some species find it revolting but I simply adore it. Tucker, to the kitchen” She passed the box to Tucker and he scampered out of the room.

“You might not need a change of clothes but you never know. Now, the first thing you need to do is establish yourself as an Alpha. Caine won’t be inclined to listen to your suggestion otherwise. After that you need to have a discussion with him. This lifestyle is all about communication. While your relationship looks like there won’t be too much physical violence you have to have open communication anyway.

You need to discuss what it is you want as the Dominate and what he wants to gain from being submissive.”

“Like hard and soft limits right?”

“Correct, this lifestyle didn’t originate on Earth but the terms are generally the same in all languages.”

Jupiter nodded and followed Chloe as she started to walk the perimeter of the room with Tucker, who’d returned from the kitchen, following slowly behind.

“During this talk you have to talk about the kind of things he expects, maybe he does want to be beaten, if so you can always return here and I’ll instruct you in the proper technique.

As I said, communication is key and you must establish a safeword. Even if there is no physical play there might be a time where You or your partner is emotionally or mentally distressed and this word will be the way to let everyone involved know it’s time to stop and discuss what went wrong.”

Jupiter nodded completely fascinated. She’d read about a lot of this on the web but it was interesting to hear someone talk about it. They’d stopped in the corner of the room that held the chairs.

“I’ll have a little guidebook I wrote waiting in the sitting room for you before you leave. It includes how to ask your partner if they want this to be a bedroom activity or a lifestyle and how to “Release” them from scenes if they decide on bedroom only. Now we’re going to work on making you an Alpha.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chloe was pulling a chair up when she noticed the expression on Jupiter’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh sorry, I just have to pee.”

Chloe looked puzzled for a moment, signaling to Jupiter maybe she wasn’t Human after all, until Tucker leaned up to whisper in her ear.

“Ah, the door right across the hall is the one you want to use. When you touch the handle it should configure into something usable for you.”

Jupiter hurried out, relieved herself, dry swallowed her daily Pill and washed her hands. She walked back into the large room feeling more comfortable and smiled at her host.

“Jupiter please stand here.” She helped Jupiter climb on top of the chair, where she towered over the other two.

“I wear these shoes to be taller than Tucker, I am his Alpha and he looks up to me. Granted when I take the shoes off I’m level with him but I do wear these most of the time to remind him I’m in charge.

This isn’t necessary to do all the time but it is how we work. Establishing your Dominance only once should be just fine. I assume your Caine is taller than you?”

Jupiter nodded

“Very well then you can use this technique just as well as buying tall shoes. To start you must establish eye contact with your submissive.” She nudged Tucker with her foot and he looked up at Jupiter.

“Your submissive will realize this is a challenge to establish Dominance and will probably growl at you. If he is totally submissive, he might not and just submit to you right away.  
On the off chance that he doesn’t let’s practice growling.”

Tucker growled at her in such a way that Jupiter was reminded of the Rottweiler a neighbor had had when she was much younger. It always sounded so delicious when Caine did it but she understood   
Tucker meant it as a challenge.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They worked on her growling for almost an hour and Jupiter’s throat was starting to hurt when Chloe said that she’d done very well on the next round.

Tucker left the room again and returned with water which Jupiter drank greedily. After they relaxed for a while Chloe said it was time to move on and helped Jupiter back into the chair

“Alright, now after the challenge is issued there will be a bit of a stare off. Don’t worry if you blink just make sure to do it a little slower than usual. During this you’ll be bearing your teeth at one another. As soon as he steps closer to you, and he will, place your chin on his head.”

They went through this with Tucker who abruptly sank to his knees when Jupiter’s chin rested on his head.

“You can step down from the chair and as you move closer to him he will slide onto his back and look above you displaying his throat.”

Chloe helped Jupiter down and they did these steps too. “Once he’s on his back with his neck exposed You need to bend over and close your hand around his neck. It needs to be formed a little like a claw so it resembles a muzzle.

Most splices will use actual teeth but I don’t think You have the jaw for it dear. After You’ve done this he’ll make a kind of whining sound to admit You’re Alpha.”

Tucker whined low in his throat to demonstrate. “As soon as he finishes the whine release him and do something else. Make tea, food, or put the chair back to its original spot but don’t leave the room and don’t make eye contact until he’s off the ground.”

“Why?” Jupiter questioned as they turned from Tucker to continue talking. 

“If you continue to look at him he’ll think You’re not confidant enough and might try to challenge you again.”

“Caine will attack me?”

“Not necessarily but You don’t want to take that risk.” Chloe patted her on the shoulder lightly, looking awkward at reassuring Jupiter that her boyfriend probably wouldn't rip out her throat.


	4. What Jupiter Learned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter puts her knew knowledge to the test. Will Caine submit to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Firstly, I want to thank everyone who's taken the time to leave a review or give a kudos! You are all amazing!  
> Secondly, there's only two more chapter after this! Chapter 5 will be the one everyone's looking forward too I think and I'm going over it again now to make any edits or corrections.  
> Ten points if anyone finds the safe word as hilarious as I did.
> 
> Standard Disclaimer applies.
> 
> Reviews and Kudos are very welcome here :D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe had Jupiter practice becoming the Dominate for another hour before letting them take another break. Jupiter went to pee again and chugged a ton of water when she returned.

They finally returned to the parlor room and sat down. Chloe spent time explaining what a praise kink was and how to give positive reinforcement as well as punishments. 

She handed Jupiter a copy of the book which after being flipped through was tucked into Jupiter’s pack on top of the spare clothes she hadn’t needed.

Jupiter listened intently as Chloe described that the worst punishments for another sub was to be caged away from his Mistress for an entire night. Then, she casually informed Jupiter that she had such a cage to give her and it was being loaded onto her transport ship.

Jupiter hadn’t even noticed Tucker was missing until he returned with a box that he presented to her.

She opened the lid and nestled inside was a black collar. It looked like leather but felt a lot lighter and thicker, an O ring was off to one side and it had a metal plate in the middle inscribed with Caine on it. Next to the collar was a chain link lead much like the one Chloe used.

“These too are for You.”

Jupiter stuttered for a moment insisting she couldn’t take them but finally placed the box in her pack and thanked Chloe.

They stood up and returned to the lobby where Stinger was sitting on a couch waiting for her.

He rose when they approached and she turned to Chloe, “Thank you again for everything.”

“If you need My services again don’t hesitate to call.” She inclined her head and turned to return to her room.

Once on the ship Stinger showed her the large cage and they discussed where to put it. He didn’t ask a single question about why it was there and she didn’t offer. 

They finally decided that it could go in the back corner of the living room behind the couch. Stinger informed her that he and Kiza would be taking a trip the next day after breakfast and wouldn’t return until Sunday afternoon. 

That would leave her all of Saturday and most of Sunday until they returned to talk to Caine. They spent the rest of the return trip in silence. 

When she and Stinger were being transported back down to his farm she saw Caine waiting on that same bottom step looking almost as if he hadn’t moved except he now wore shoes and his wings were stretched out.

Jupiter smiled as the few orange feathers caught the light as his wings shifted back and forth. 

When she got close he left the step, picked her up, and she kissed him. His wings folded around her like they always did when he felt she’d been gone too long.

He was so absorbed he didn’t see the workers from the ship bring the cage down and around the side of the house at Stinger’s direction.

When he finally put her down he held up her grav boots with a hopeful look on his face. She grinned and put them on quickly.

“Are you ready?”

With a laugh Jupiter took to the sky Caine close behind. He chased her with a huge smile on his face.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They came back into the house several hours later just in time for dinner. Jupiter had purposely led them in through the kitchen and up the stairs so he wouldn’t see the cage.

“Jupiter,” he said softly as she sat on the bed to remove the boots, “I’m sorry. About last night, I didn’t mean to make you angry. You’re just so beautiful.”

She smiled and tugged him to sit on the bed next to her. “It’s okay Caine. You’re forgiven.” She leaned over and kissed him, her stomach fluttering at the kiss and at the thought of how they were going to spend the next day.

He nuzzled the hickey he’d left on her shoulder the night before and made a soft sound that sounded almost like a woof. She laughed and put her mouth next to his ear to whisper, “Good boy.”  
Caine shuddered and pulled back to look at her. “But, Your Majesty, I’m not. You deserve so much better than me.”

She silenced him with another kiss, pressing him into the mattress and forcing her tongue inside his mouth. Caine moaned into her and his wings spread out around them.

“Your Majesty.” He groaned as the smell of her arousal hit him.

“I like that, say it again.”

“Your Majesty.” 

Jupiter moved to straddle him fully and felt his growing erection. She cupped it through his pants and he hissed in pleasure. 

She knew his conscious would start to nag at him after it battled through his haze, so she leaned forward and kissed her way up his neck to his ear. “Good. Boy.” She punctuated each word with a little squeeze.

Before Caine could even comprehend what had happened she was up and heading towards the door. “Coming to dinner Caine?” She asked and sashayed out the door.

Jupiter almost couldn’t believe she’d just pulled that off and was grinning as she joined Stinger and Kiza, who gave her a knowing look, for dinner.

They were almost finished eating by the time Caine came down and he had the faint blush tinging his cheeks again. Kiza burst into giggles and Stinger merely clapped him on the back as he sat down.

“They’re all sirens m’boy.”

This set Jupiter off as well and she joined Kiza in laughing. Caine didn’t say anything just filled his plate and started to eat.

After cleaning up they moved outside to sit and watch the sun set. Jupiter twirled her fingers and watched the bees follow her lazily. 

“Kiza and I will be gone for the weekend, going to take her to a few meetings and let her explore another planet.” Stinger said as if he’d just remembered to tell them.

Kiza looked positively thrilled since she’d never really been off-world before despite her knowledge of the ‘verse. 

Caine flashed Jupiter a look and she smirked at him in return. A few bees drifted over to circle his head and torso. After a few minutes he walked over to sit at her feet and she started scratching his scalp again.

As intimidating as she’d thought he was in the beginning, when he’d saved her that first time, Jupiter was starting to think Caine was just a big puppy.

She remembered the things that she’d heard whispered about him, that he’d been a legendary hunter, one of the best fighters the Legion had ever had. But seeing him like this, she almost couldn’t picture it.

But then, she remembered their time with Titus and she could believe it. He’s bite was worse than his bark but he was docile…for her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning she had a knot in her stomach. She’d planned how this was going to go and only hoped it would work out. 

After breakfast they went to see the Apini’s off and Stinger said he expected his house to be in once piece when they got back.

Once they’d gone Jupiter returned to the kitchen with Caine following behind. If he’d finally noticed the cage he didn’t mention it as she handed him a plate to put away.

When he turned back Jupiter was standing up on a chair and glaring down at him. Caine matched her stare and started to growl at her. She was his Queen but she’d issued a challenge to him and his instinct took over. 

Jupiter growled back at him and bared her teeth. She didn’t break eye contact as he flashed his own teeth at her. His were much more intimidating but she grimaced slightly in an imitation and growled again. 

He stepped forward slightly and as soon as he was close enough Jupiter leaned forward and rested her chin on his head, putting pressure on him. He growled again and acted like he was going to step away but she put even more weight on him and he stilled.

He didn’t move for a few minutes and Jupiter was starting to worry when Caine finally lowered to his knees. She followed by stepping off the stool and stood above him.

As she continued to crowd into his space Caine moved to lay on the floor, wings tucked under him looking above Jupiter’s head to the wall.

Seeing his neck she bent over and clamped her hand around his throat. They stayed in that position for a few more minutes before he finally whined his submission to her.

Jupiter instantly straightened and turned her back to him to make another pot of coffee. 

As she moved passed him to the refrigerator she noticed that he was hard again. His cock straining against the pants he was wearing but he ignored it and continued to look at the ceiling. 

By the time she had finished making her coffee and his and turned around he was sitting at the table.

“Is that where you went yesterday? To learn about being my pack? My Alpha?” He asked accepting the cup from her.

She let her hand skim over the tattoo on his bicep as she nodded. “I learned about that…and other things. Caine, would you like to submit to me?”

He looked at her now and array of emotions flickering across his face.

“Do you want this Caine? I can be your Alpha, your Mistress, your Queen.”

He was staring at her as if he couldn’t even dare to hope she was really asking him this that this was really happening to him.

After a moment or two she reached up and twisted his ear, “I asked you a question Caine.”

“Yes, yes Your Majesty I want this.” He rasped out.

They spent at least two hours going over what they each wanted. Chloe was right, he didn’t like to be beaten or whipped but he didn’t mind her twisting his ear or yanking his hair.

She didn’t mind not hurting him but she expected to be obeyed at all times, unless they used a safeword. She also explained that he needed her permission to do everything and that she wanted him to leave all decision making to her.

His life would be in her hands and she wanted him to trust her.

Jupiter showed him the cage and explained if he displeased her he would be sent there. If he did something very unacceptable he would stay in it for the night.

They established a safe word, Balem, which either of them could use at any time for any reason.

“Does all this sound acceptable and reasonable to you Caine?”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good.” She rose and started up the stairs. “Come along… mate.” She practically purred the last word. “It’s time to get to know each other better.” She grinned at him before disappearing into the bedroom.

Caine sprang out of the chair like he’d be hit and ran up after her.


	5. In the Bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much Sex. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this chapter has officially been re-uploaded and I think is fixed. Since I was having such a hard time making past tense work for this I decided to say screw it and make the whole thing present tense. I know a few people were annoyed that it kept switching so now, I think, it is firmly in one tense. It'll change back to past in the last chapter.

By the time he’s in the room with the door shut she’s standing in front of the bed. Caine moves to join her but a twitch of her hand stills him in place.

Jupiter takes a breath, nervous, excited, and already wet just imagining this. She’s wanted it since she told him about always falling for the wrong men and now…now she gets to have him.

She crosses her arms and lifts the t-shirt over her head and dropping it to the floor. She can see Caine’s eyes glazing from even this small distance and her breath catches.

Caine inhales sharply and as always her scent makes him hard almost instantly. He watches fascinated as his Queen removed her jeans with a little shimmy. She beckons him forward and he walks forward slowly.

Jupiter stops him in the middle of the room and presses on his shoulder. Caine obediently sinks to his knees in front of her.

She walks in a slow circle around him, discarding her bra when she’s standing behind him and he growls as she comes into view again.

She loves the needy, begging look in his eyes, his face for once so open and expressive. 

She slowly, teasingly removes her panties and dangles them on one finger before him.

Caine leans forward inhaling her scent deeply.

If anyone had ever told Jupiter that one day some guy would sniff her panties she probably would have thrown up, but seeing Caine do it, letting him take them and bury his face in them, turned her on like nothing else.

Her fingers trail a light path over his shoulder, up his neck, dancing around the brand on his neck and his breath hitches to feel her fingers there. She leans down to follow her fingers path with her mouth and when she gets to the brand she traces it with her tongue.

This mark represents everything that Caine is, a runt albino sold for a loss, her rescuer, her hero, her submissive.

Caine lets the arm holding her panties drop and she tongues his brand and he whines low in the back of his throat, gazing at her with adoration and longing.

Jupiter sucks in a breath, her pulse hammering in her head as the blood rushes recklessly with the heat of lava through her veins. God, there is something so unbelievably sexy about Caine kneeling before her wanting nothing but her.

Both hands trail down his chest and slip under the hem of his shirt and he helps her remove it. She tosses it onto the pile of her clothing and notices with a small smirk that he’s tucked her panties into his jeans.

As if he didn’t want them to be discarded, so he could keep them, keep her close. She instructs him to remove his pants and what she calls his space boxers.

It’s a tight fitting, Spandex like material that comes to his mid-calf but leaves nothing to the imagination.

Now they’re both completely naked and he’s still giving her that worshipful look and Jupiter thinks she should be embarrassed or uncomfortable but she’s really never felt so at home.

She’s jerked out of her thoughts by the tickle of his beard as he leans forward to kiss and nip at the soft flesh of her stomach and she feels another wave of arousal.

Jupiter loves the feel of his sharp canine teeth biting into her and she hasn’t even noticed that he was pushing them back until her calves hit the bed and she sits reflexively.

He starts at her right foot, slowly kissing his way up her leg, pausing to leave a little bruise on her inner thigh and she gasps as his hot breath ghosted over her core.

She holds back a growl but he ignores her and goes back to perform the same ministrations on her left side.

Finally he stops and hovers a few inches away from her and Jupiter thinks she might explode if he doesn’t do something right now. She glances down at him.

Caine is staring up at her, eyes begging for permission to continue, like this is Christmas and he’s never gotten such a good present before.

“Caine, I want your mouth on me. Now.” She commands and that’s all it takes to get him going; his tongue swirling around her clit before he sucks on it sharply making her gasp.

His tongue slides up and down her folds softly before he thrusts it into her and she moans reaching up to grab onto his shoulder, head tilted back and eyes closed.

After a minute she feels him slide a finger inside her, then a second one and he’s fucking her like that while flicking her sensitive clit with his tongue. 

Jupiter can’t help herself now and she’s bucking her hips while wrapping a leg around his waist to pull him closer.

Caine can’t imagine anything more beautiful than his Queen and he starts to move his fingers and tongue even faster now, he wants her to come, he wants to make her explode.

Then suddenly she does, her orgasm rips through her and she cries his name and digs her nails into the skin of his shoulder as he laps up every bit of her that comes gushing out.

Jupiter feels absolutely drained and she falls back to lie on the pillow and smirking Caine follows her properly onto the bed. She kisses him and grins at the taste of herself on his mouth.

His attention becomes focused on her breasts and he takes one hard nipple into his mouth nipping and sucking on it while rolling the other one in between his fingers. Even as she’s coming down from her orgasm she can feel another one building slowly.

Moving his mouths attention to the other nipple he can feel her panting. 

She doesn’t plan on letting him get away with this teasing for long and grasps his cock in one hand giving it an experimental stroke.

This makes him whine almost like a cry and she smiles. He’s not comically big like the guys in pornos but he’s bigger than anyone she’s ever been with and her hands can’t fully wrap around him.

She gives him a few light strokes before tightening her grip on him and working her hand up and down his dick. 

Caine is now practically panting in her ear, her breasts forgotten, as he shifts his hips trying to get her to go faster. 

Jupiter smirks at him but refuses to let him set the pace and after a moment he stops trying.

One finger swirls in the bead of pre-cum that’s collected at his slit and she lets go of him. His eyes are wide as he watches her bring the finger to her lips and snake her tongue out to taste him.

“Your Majesty.” He whimpers unable to tear his eyes away but humping the air where her arm has been. “Please.”

She returns her hand to his cock and slowly guides him to her entrance. He takes a moment bracing himself above her so that he won’t crush her with his weight then he slides into her soaking pussy.

Jupiter’s never felt so completely full before and she moans as he starts thrusting in and out of her.

He’s teasing her again, going at a ridiculously slow pace when all she wants it to be fucked until she can’t see straight.

“Caine I need you to fuck me.”

He picks up the pace a little and covers her mouth with his own, even while he’s on top she’s in charge and Caine loves it. She’s dragging her nails down his skin leaving marks but it’s still not enough.

“Harder.” 

He speeds up more but doesn’t want to hurt her, doesn’t want to go harder in case she can’t take it.

Suddenly, she reaches up and twists his ear. “I said harder!” It’s an order and he can’t now refuse her, now he doesn’t want to.

It’s like a switch is flipped and he’s pounding into her like she’s a bitch in heat, hands gripping her waist to pin her down, to keep her from crawling away.

Jupiter is practically screaming his name but he doesn’t stop and she doesn’t want him to.

There will be bruises and she’ll be sore later but she swears if he stops she’ll kill him with herself. She can feel her next orgasm spilling over and she recognizes the look on his face.

“Caine.” 

He ignores her until she yanks on his hair and then he tears his eyes away from watching his cock disappear into her to look at her. “You can’t come until I give you permission.”

“Ye—yes Your Majesty.” He pants out and starts to slow his pace but she refuses that too. So, he continues to hammer into her while struggling to keep himself from coming.

He latches onto her right nipple and sucks at it his canines scraping underneath the swell of her breast.

Jupiter’s never felt so good, so alive, and she loves him. She hasn’t admitted it to herself until now but she absolutely loves him.

She slips a hand under his chin and nods at him. He starts slamming into her harder than before seeking his own release. She can’t tear her eyes away from him even as she feels another orgasm coming.

He whimpers her title over and over and that sexy tone in his voice brings Jupiter over the edge and as her walls tighten around his cock she leans up and husks into his ear, “Good boy.”

She watches his eyes roll back in his head and he howls, literally howls, her name as his comes, pouring into her.

He thrusts a few more times before collapsing next to her panting heavily and Jupiter traces lazy circles as she can feel him start to relax and slip out of her. 

They sit in silence waiting for their breathing to even out and their heartbeats to slow. Their mixed fluids slowly seep out of her and Jupiter grimaces. 

Hauling herself up and over him she goes into the bathroom to pee and clean up. There are two handprints already turning into sickly yellow bruises on her hips and a hickey on one breast. 

She smiles at her reflection before returning to the bedroom positive she’ll be walking funny tomorrow.

It sounds like Caine’s asleep but as she approaches the bed he scoots over to make room and she lies down facing him. She kisses his cheeks, wipes her cum off his beard and then kisses him. 

When the break apart she smiles at him and says, “I love you.”

He freezes and Jupiter wonders if she said the wrong thing, if he doesn’t feel like that about her despite everything.

She’s about to apologize when she realizes he’s half hard again. She laughs as he blushes. “I love you too, Your Majesty.”

He stretches languidly for a moment then informs her he’s going to make something to eat. She watches contentedly as he pulls on his space boxers and pants before heading out the door.

Stomach growling she finally sits up, gets dressed and goes downstairs to find lunch ready. She sits next to him and they eat in silence.

They spend the rest of the day having sex and relaxing. Jupiter finally gives Caine a blowjob and he almost falls apart when she tells him he can come in her mouth.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jupiter and Caine move forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone! This is the last chapter so:
> 
> Disclaimer: Jupiter Ascending and it's characters don't belong to me and I'm not making a profit off this work. Likewise I don't own Mila Kunis or Channing Tatum. 
> 
> This fic is dedicated to Carelen aka Disneybombshell on tumblr
> 
> For everyone who read the last chapter it's more or less fixed. It's all in present tense instead of past because I had such issues with past tense. Sorry about that but this chapter is going to be normal.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Stinger and Kiza returned the next day Jupiter had dinner ready and it didn't really seem like anything was different until almost two weeks later.

Stinger was having problems sleeping and he left his room intent on talking a midnight walk. He walked into the living room and noticed something off, there in the corner; Caine sat curled up in the cage looking miserable.

Stinger didn't say anything as he continued on through the room and out the front door.

To tell the truth Caine had rather forgotten about the cage. Following his Queens orders in and out of the bedroom had been fairly easy until tonight.

He’d been overly excited since they hadn’t had sex in almost a week and she’d been teasing him on purpose.

Jupiter had decided that they would move onto orgasm denial and tonight was supposed to have been his reward; she’d called him a good boy, which he could never get tired of hearing, and set him to eating her pussy for her first orgasm.

Tasting her again had been heaven and he couldn’t help but grasp his own cock and start jerking it. He could feel himself tensing to come and was hoping to do it quietly.

She’d noticed though but grabbing his hair and yanking his head up had only set him off and he’d exploded on his hand and the floor.

She was very displeased with him especially since she had intended to present him with his collar tonight. They’d walked together quietly down the stairs and she refused to look at him as he hunched over and crawled into the cage.

To make matters worse, she took off her soaked panties and slid them under the couch. He could smell her wonderful scent but couldn’t do anything about it.

The next morning Jupiter came downstairs to let Caine out of the cage. She’d been surprised that she even had to use it but he had disobeyed the standing order to not come until given permission. 

Walking into the living room she discreetly picked up her panties from under the couch and walked over to the cage.

Caine looked devastated and haggard like he’d been up all night, which knowing him he probably had been.

He was staring mournfully up at her and her breath caught. She had to pause for a minute to regain control of herself and set her expression into one of disapproval.

“Caine, do you know why you slept here last night?”

“Yes, Majesty.”

“Are you going to enlighten me?”

“I came without Your Majesty’s permission.”

She opened the door to the cage and he clambered out of it. He was eager to stand and stretch but only got to his knees before her.

Jupiter grinned at his display of submission and leaned down to capture his lips with hers. Satisfied he had learned his lesson she made sure he was okay.

It took him a minute or two to stand and his knees were a little sore but once he’d expanded his wings to stretch he felt a little better.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Over breakfast Stinger finally told Jupiter about Balem’s will and the complications involving his death. By the end of it Jupiter’s head was on the table and she groaned.

Caine was glaring at Stinger and rubbing her back while she quietly thumped her head on the table.

“Can’t I just avoid seeing them? I’m tired of telling them I’m not their mother.” She said lifting her head up from the table.

“You could always let Caine kill Titus this time and escape?” Kiza suggested which Jupiter agreed with but Caine and Stinger only frowned

“Can I put my vote in for that option?”

“Your Majesty.”

“What? Titus is a shit.”

“Well that might be true, you still have to decide what to do with all the other planets that are used for Harvesting to make the Regenex.”

“I—I think we’ll have to keep them.” She couldn’t look anyone in the eyes as she said it and Caine was close enough to feel her shudder.

“The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few?” Kiza offered and leaned over to give Jupiter a hug, Caine and her father looking confused obviously not getting the reference.

“I can’t control them though. I don’t want to know about it, we can let Titus or Kalique have them.”

They sat in silence for a long while with Jupiter buffered with Caine on one side and Kiza on the other trying to comfort the distressed Queen. 

“You don’t have to go anytime soon though. It’ll be at least September before the finish going through the system and the Ageis will be on hand when you do have a meeting.”

Jupiter nodded solemnly and stood up heading for the stairs. Caine waited at the table until she snapped her fingers for him and then followed her up. When he got to their bedroom she was sitting on the bed with a box.

He sat down at her feet and looked surprised when she handed the box to him.

Opening it, he made a strangled sound seeing the collar and lead. She’d even gotten a tag to go on the O ring that read ‘Good Boy’.

“Your Majesty, I don’t…I don’t deserve this.”

She shushed him with quiet kisses and whispered encouragement.

He turned so she could put the collar on him and they laid together in silence. 

He never took the collar off after that for any reason and it became as much a part of him as his wings, his scars, his brand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caine Wise was proud that his Alpha was Queen of Earth and was never ashamed to show it to anyone.

Eventually they moved to a planet called Katov and had a home there. 

Servants and guests learned not to wonder the halls lest they find Her Majesty and Her Consort entangled in each other. 

There had been several incidents where someone had stumbled on Jupiter holding Caine’s lead to the point of choking him while he ate her out or had her pinned against the walls.

When she finally met with Titus and Kalique to discuss Balem’s will, Titus had noticed Caine instantly obeying Jupiter’s slight hand signals and he’d made a joke about it.

Jupiter’s fingers had twitched slightly and Caine had a gun out and pointed at Titus before his guards could react.

“Does Your Majesty wish me to kill him…this time?”

Titus’s eyes had become comically wide as they waited for Jupiter to answer. She took her time glancing over the agreement tablet they’d drawn up and glancing at Kalique who was watching the scene with amusement.

“No Caine, after all it’s true that you belong to me. I should be pleased that others notice how obedient you are.”

Caine lowered his weapon again and he bowed to her before moving to stand behind her again.

“Good Boy, I think you deserve a treat tonight.” She murmured as he passed and leaned forward to finalize her negotiations with her gene-children. 

Caine flushed as he always did when she praised him and he made a note to himself that if her family noticed she’d left herself access to Regenex in the future, if she changed her mind about it, they didn’t comment.

After the meeting concluded she rose gracefully, hooked the lead back to his collar, and they both swept out of the room.

Back on the ship Caine crawled his way to her chair and waited for permission to speak.

“Your Majesty said something about a reward for this evening?”

Jupiter laughed as they took off for home and her heart swelled with love. He was hers completely and forever and Jupiter couldn’t think of a better person to spend eternity with.


End file.
